


Iris

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fucking, Internal Monologue, M/M, Merry Fuckin' Christmas, The Author Regrets Nothing, The word fuck, mostly follows canon, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Grimmjow wants to be known by her and him. He's gonna show them he's King. He's gonna conquer them all.





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Bleach. Don't sue.
> 
> Merry Fucking Christmas! Use of the word fuckin'/fucking. Really. A lot of obscenities. I might have gotten the timeline a little wrong. 
> 
> I've had no sleep. I've had too much to do and what the hell am I doing? Writing fucking fanfic, I've been reading it most of the day so whatever. I should be working on Deep Six but I needed the break from the shit storm corner I've painted myself into. 
> 
> I got this crazy idea of Grimmjow and Orihime and Ichigo and maybe how the idea of Nel/Grimmjow got started in my brain. It's mostly canon compliant. A lot of internalization. Also, I've listened to Sleeping With Sirens version of Iris (originally by the Goo Goo Dolls) 45 fucking times while writing this! I think I'm good on hearing that song for the next 5 damn years.
> 
> Want Me To Write Something? Send words:  
> Tumblr @Espada-IV! I post more previews here!  
> Twitter @IVEspada  
> Kik @Espada.IV  
> 

He lost his left arm. Fuckin' Tosen being an uppity bastard. He was just doing what that bitch, Ulquiorra, wouldn't do.

 

Eradicating the pest.

 

The first altercation with that neon human and his little purple eyed whore wasn't enough satisfaction. The second one wasn’t either, Ulquiorra had called him back; the mission done and over.

 

Fuck him. Fuck Aizen. Fuck this human.

 

His fingers itched. They itched badly. He only felt the level of a king when he had been fighting that orange haired Shinigami the first time before he was knocked down from the Espadas. The second time came and the kid had totally knocked his socks off with that funny mask that broke after ten seconds or so.

 

It had only been eleven seconds exactly, but who was counting.

 

The human. The redhead. The ginger. The bitch. She was the real problem here.

 

His lip curled into a sneer, thinking of her entering the throne room. Stick-up-his-ass-Ulquiorra had led the girl into the room.

 

Tch.

 

She had done something. He could barely hear what Aizen said; he was too fuckin' busy staring at the arm forming out of the thin fuckin' air.

 

What the hell was going on?

 

That bitch Luppi was complaining but soon as his fingers were done forming and the scar covering his Espada tattoo gone, Grimmjow made him shut.

 

The.

 

Fuck.

 

Up.

 

 _Forever_.

 

It felt good to be back.

 

Then shit started to hit the fuckin' fan like a bad dream. He wanted to get out there and fight. He wanted to take down that carrot colored freak with the eyes that looked down on him.

 

Did this fucker not get it the first couple of times? He was the fuckin' _king_. Grimmjow felt him; he could sense him. His mouth watered at the chance to bite at the Shinigami with snapping jaws.

 

He stalked the halls of Los Noches because he didn't want to go back to his quarters. They were empty and had been since his Fraccion had been eliminated.

 

Stupid ass Shinigami.

 

Those Arrancars had trusted Grimmjow to rise above them. He had taken a piece of every fuckin' one of them. He didn't want silence. He wanted damn heads to roll.

 

Heads would roll.

 

But some dumb ass had other plans.

 

Ulquiorra, tch.

 

That asshole had the nerve to kill Kurosaki. _THAT WAS GRIMMJOW'S PREY_! He'd show the Fourth Espada something. He left the Princess alone but judging by the door being open and the dull thud of strong Hierro hitting flesh, she was entertaining Arrancars already.

 

Hopefully, it wasn't fucking Nnoitra. He didn't want that guy's sloppy seconds. Besides, tangling with him was lunacy. That was a bastard that Grimmjow thought was crazier than him when it came to fighting.

 

So, he interrupted and killed some whores of Aizen's. No big fuckin' deal. If that bitch could bring back his arm, she could fucking undo the damage dumb ass had done.

 

He told her that saving her life was payback for his arm. It had been the truth. He practically owed her his life for the power she had restored to him.

 

But she needed to look perfect for her performance and she squandered away precious time that they had _healing_  those slags. She had to be unharmed and pristine to goad Ichigo into a fight. He was careful with wrapping her wrist before restraining her with the chain and the sack.

 

Grimmjow felt a strange stirring in his body when he held her against him. She was soft. Yielding. Pliant. Tender. He licked his lips and casually copped a feel as he hoisted her over his shoulder. He shook his head. He had to keep a level calm if he was going to pull off this heist of fuckery.

 

It all had been perpetrated by the Fourth Espada.

 

When he released her that fucking kid started wailing about Ichigo-this and Ichigo-that. Grimmjow growled and told her to shut her fuckin' trap. He swore to fuckin' whatever if she didn't shut up, he was gonna stomp a mudhole in her! This wasn't a time for hysterics!

  
 He then explained why the human girl was having trouble with rejecting the injury. Ulquiorra left _marks_  on those he killed by piercing a hole at the base of their throats.

 

He needed her to hurry the fuck up. It wouldn't take long for that robotic fucker--Shit.

 

The Sonido boomed behind Grimmjow. Fuck Face had arrived!

 

His arm was charred because of the higher ranked Espada but Grimmjow was one step ahead. He'd trapped that asshole in the little black box of nothing. It was only meant for those with lower status, not the Fourth. Fucking. Espada.

 

Then that redheaded bitch tried to defy him and the orange-haired fool had insulted him. He allowed himself to be _healed_  and this felt all too familiar. The blue eyes stared at the right arm this time, as the burns receded. He owed her again. Then he leveled a hungry look at the girl. 

 

Tender.

 

Grimmjow wanted to sink into her skin, teeth and dick alike. After he won this war between him and Kurosaki, he'd do that. Orgasm or fighting, soon he would be the closest to motherfuckin' heaven that a Hollow could achieve in moments. He was gonna grind on Kurosaki's ass.

 

He was the _King_. He was the _fucking King_! _HE WAS THE FUCKING KING_!

 

Bodies flew. Blood was drawn. Grimmjow felt alive! He felt so fucking jubilant and free fighting this masked wonder.

 

The thing held for a lot longer than eleven fuckin' seconds this time. The blue-haired Espada wondered if that's all the time it took the kid to get off with an internal snort as they fought.

 

Their hard bodies clashed again and again. He knew what that feeling was. Grimmjow fucking wanted this. It ran through his blood. Desire. Predatory and primal desire. This version of violence was exhilarating.

  
Kurosaki was lying to himself saying he just wanted to save the bitch. He came to Hueco Mundo to fight. He was a Shini-fuckin'-gami! Grimmjow was a Hollow; Arrancar; Espada. Someone was gonna die.

 

The panther was on the edge of victory and then "Tits" had to call out to him crying. That celebration was snatched from his fucking jaws. He fired a fucking Gran Rey Cero at her for the distraction.

 

The orange fucker took it with no fucking fuss. Those same fucking eyes still didn't cower before Grimmjow. They didn't fuckin' back down from the challenge. They fuckin' had the nerve to tell Grimmjow that he had lost.

 

HE WASN'T _FUCKING_ DEAD! _HE HAD NOT LOST_!

 

Kurosaki was going to know who the fuck Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez was. He was gonna know who the hell ruined his life!

 

In the end, he was fucking broken. His Resureccion couldn't take it.

 

In the end, he'd failed. The woman was going to heal him again.

 

In the end, that bastard, Nnoitra, the Fifth Espada had fucking the nerve to end him; to fuck him over a barrel. The asshole took her away from him. He took Kurosaki away from him.

 

As the battle raged on, that little fucking Arrancar had turned into the former Tres, Grimmjow slipped in and out of fucking reality. As Nnoitra was defeated by fuckin' Spike the Shinigami, he felt himself fading. As the Exquias tried to best the intruders, he lay on the white sand looking at the distortion in the sky with unfocused eyes.

 

He caused that, he mused. Through the haze of pain, he gave a chuckle. Aizen was gonna be all kinds of royally pissed off when he got back.

 

Grimmjow missed the strange spiritual pressure as Ulquiorra battled the masked Shinigami. He missed the massive wave of spiritual pressure from the Fourth Espada as he morphed again. He missed the fucking red Gran Rey Cero from the top of the dome that destroyed the roof of Los Noches. He missed the Cero Espada destroying shit.

 

That little Arrancar; the former Tres: Nelliel Tu Oderschvank; Nel Tu; whatever the fuck her name was, she fuckin' healed him somehow.

 

Aizen never fuckin' came back. Somehow he was stuck with the child Arrancar and her fuckin' bozos. She'd pop into that fucking adult Espada form and they would spar. It would eventually lead to the bitch under him. He hated that she never wore much and he rutted against her like a fucking dog. He could bite her; grind her; fuck her.

 

And they would. They'd fuck loudly, much to the dismay of the dumb ass duo known as her former Fraccion.

 

When she'd revert to a child, he'd ignore her dumb ass.

 

He vowed to get his fucking hands on Kurosaki and grind his ass again. He'd have his damn tender piece of the human girl too. He'd sink his cock inside her just like he'd done with Nel many times. He'd bite into her too and loiter in the lavish taste of blood that would run in both cases.

 

Girl. Human. Boy. Shinigami. Arrancar. Espada. Didn't fuckin' matter, he'd conquer them all.

 

He would be King. Everyone would know who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going back to Deep Six, so I can post Chapter 2 on the 27th.


End file.
